Lunch with Phineas
by RelentlessThoughts
Summary: Summer is drawing to a close. As the beginning of freshman year grows closer, Isabella is hit with some dissatisfying news that lessens her excitement for high school. Unknown to Isabella, what appears to be a lackluster freshman year will be anything but. A different take on Isabella's (and Phineas's) journey through 9th grade.
1. A Cavity and an Envelope

**Background Info:** This story is set the summer before the start of freshman year in high school for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the rest of the group. I don't know what grade they're in during the show, so I'm going off of my year as a freshman and saying they're 14-15 years old. Phineas & Isabella would both be 15 by the time school starts as their birthdays are over the summer.

I have another story going that isn't finished at the moment but will be within a week or so but this popped into my mind a few days ago and really wanted to get started while it was fresh in my head.

So, Phineas & Isabella are 15, the rest of the gang is 14.

Enjoy

* * *

A somber, puffy cheeked Isabella Garcia-Shapiro stared out of the passenger window as her mom drove them back home from the dentist's.

_Unbelievable, I always take good care of my teeth. How in the world do I end up getting a cavity?_

She sighed and reached up to open her sun visor. Viewing her reflection in the visor's mirror, she attempted to feign a smile but no luck. The anesthesia the dentist had given her prior to her procedure had left her mouth and cheeks numb; her normal, bubbly demeanor would not be visible today sadly. She pushed the visor back up to its closed position and sighed once again.

Coming to a stop at a red light, her mother turned to her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Isa, these things happen sometimes. Remember when you had to get your tonsils taken out? That was out of the blue wasn't it?

"I guess." Isabella shrugged. Sure, her mother was right. Maybe she hadn't been taking as good of care brushing her teeth as she thought she was. To be honest, the cavity wasn't that big of a deal to her. She would learn it, she knew she would. She would make sure it was her first and last cavity. She was more bummed about her appearance.

"I look like a chipmunk." Isabella said with a roll of her eyes.

Her mother laughed as the light turned green.

"You're over exaggerating Isa; the anesthesia will wear off soon"

_Yeah, soon..._

Isabella focused onto the time the radio displayed.

**3:24 p.m.**

"The dentist said the anesthesia wears off in about 2 hours and that when it does to wait another 2 hours, just to be sure the filling is hardened."

"It's a good thing you ate lunch early today. Don't worry; I'll start making dinner a bit later so we can eat together."

Isabella smiled, or at least felt like she was. Her numbed mouth failed to produce the smile she felt she was making.

"Thanks mom." Isabella looked out of her window again.

_By the time this anesthesia wears off it'll be too late to head over to Phineas'. They're probably wrapping up their big project anyway. _

As they turned onto Maple Drive, unaware to them both, a red laser burst flew by overhead towards a certain duo's back yard. Some say, if you listened closely enough, you could've heard a Drusselsteinian accent cursing a monotreme far off in the distance.

As Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro turned into their driveway, Isabella could see Phineas and Ferb exiting their backyard and taking a seat in the front yard. Isabella groaned.

_It's bad enough I look like this, now I have to have Phineas see me like this too?_

As Isabella and her mother made their way from the car to their front door, Isabella saw that they weren't aware of her. The two brothers appeared to be talking, presumably recapping yet another marvelous day of summer.

_Thank goodness they're so carried away in their discussion they haven't noticed us. _Isabella would rue thinking that a second later.

"Look Isa, it's your friends. Phineas! Ferb! Hello!" Her mother boisterously waved at the two boys.

_Oh no._ Isabella went cold.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro! Hey Isabella! We didn't see you guys pull in!" Phineas shouted across the street as he rose to his feet.

"Maaa." Isabella whined. Grabbing the keys to the house out of her mother's grasp, she dashed to the door and dove inside.

"Oy vey, was it something I said?"

"Hey Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, what's up with Isabella?" Phineas, who had crossed the street along with Ferb, asked.

"My oh my you two have grown," Isabella's mother remarked for the umpteenth time this summer, "She's a little down after coming back from the dentist's."

Phineas' face radiated a look of concern.

"Don't worry Phineas; I assure you she's fine."

_Oh yeah, I'm fine Phineas. Just don't look at me or talk to me because I'll probably end up drooling considering how numb my mouth is. That is NOT attractive. _Isabella, who was leaning on her front door listening in on the conversation outside, thought to herself; she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Are you sure? We could make her something to make feel better?" Phineas insisted. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro merely shook her head.

"She's fine boys. Speaking of which, what did you two do today?"

"We made a gyroscopic Ferris wheel! A normal Ferris wheel is fun and all, but why not be able rotate any direction you want?"

"Ah sounds wonderful!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro exclaimed. _The imagination of these two, it amazes me._ She thought to herself.

"We were hoping it would stay long enough for Isabella to see but when we came back outside after a snack it was gone."

Ferb nodded.

A chitter came from beneath them all.

"There you are Perry." Ferb picked up Perry and patted his head.

Linda Flynn-Fletcher pulled up across the street and waved to the three.

"Hey boys! How're you doing Viv!?" She called out.

"Hi mom!" Phineas said as he and Ferb waved to their mother.

"Doing well Linda! Your boys were just telling me about their day. Gyroscopic Ferris wheel today." She told Linda with a knowing look. Linda nodded as she exited her car.

"Ferris wheel huh boys?" She humored them.

"A gyroscopic one!" Phineas corrected her as the brothers made their way across the street. "Bye Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro! Say hi to Isabella for me!"

Isabella almost swooned.

"Oh and for Ferb too!" Phineas requested.

Isabella recuperated from her near swoon and groaned. _C'mon Phineas._

The brothers had caught up with their mother, who was stopped at their mailbox.

"Hey Viv! High school schedules are in, make sure Isabella gets hers!" Linda said as she waved goodbye.

"Will do!" Vivian waved back as the door behind her opened. An arm extended from behind the door, opened the mailbox mounted on the side of the home and removed the contents within.

Vivian opened the mailbox to see it was empty and when she turned around to tell Linda she saw that they had already gone inside. She shrugged. _Maybe tomorrow._

She went inside to see Isabella's face buried into her schedule and texting away.

* * *

After eating dinner almost 2 hours later than they usually do, Isabella went up to her room and lay on her bed. She rubbed her cheeks, relieved that the anesthesia had worn off.

_I look normal now_, she thought as she sat up and looked at herself in her mirror. Her eyes shifted to the envelope lying on her desk. She grabbed the envelope and returned to her bed where she opened the paper inside.

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Locker No. 237**

**Homeroom/Period 1 World History Santos**

**Period 2 Computer Applications Morgan**

**Period 3 Gym Russell**

**Period 4 Earth Science Damon**

**LUNCH LUNCH 2**

**Period 5 English Carson**

**Period 6 Geometry Hayes**

**Period 7 French Sinclair **

**Period 8 Architecture Design Jones**

She had already talked to her Fireside Girls troop to see what classes they had. Thankfully she would see them all at some point during the school day. However, none of them had lunch 2. They were all given lunch 3; as the last lunch period of the day, it's usually an all-freshman lunch.

She got up and looked out of her window at the house across from hers.

_I wonder what Phineas' schedule looks like._

Looking back at the schedule lying on her bed, she took a deep breath and took a picture of her schedule with her phone. Marking Phineas as the recipient of the message, she hit send.

* * *

Phineas was lying on his bed watching Ferb draw away at his drafting table when his phone buzzed. Looking at the phone, he furrowed his brow.

_Isabella?_

He opened her message.

**Hey Phineas! Do we have any classes together? :) **

**Attachment: 279 KB**

_I sure hope so!_ Phineas thought to himself as he retrieved his schedule off of his desk.

He opened Isabella's attached picture and compared her schedule to his.

"Oh…" He said dejectedly after a few moments of reviewing the two schedules.

Ferb stopped his drawing and put his pencil down before turning towards Phineas, eyebrow raised in a perplexed manner.

Phineas noticed this. Looking up, he shook his head.

"It's nothing Ferb." Phineas insisted as he sent a reply to Isabella.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow man?"

Ferb held up the schematics to tomorrow's big invention.

"Freeze Tag Zorbing!? Awesome!"

* * *

Isabella had been eagerly waiting for her phone to buzz. When it did, she snatched at it and took another deep breath before reading Phineas' text.

**We don't have any classes together :( but I'm in lunch 2 with you!**

Isabella blankly stared at her phone for a while before typing a quick reply and then closing it.

**Great! See you in the cafeteria on the first day then**

_Not great._ She sighed and put her phone on her night table before falling down, back first, onto her bed.

_We have lunch together. My first year of high school and the one place I'll ever get to see Phineas is in the cafeteria._

It was better than nothing she supposed, but she imagined her first year of high school would include Phineas in some classes. She imagined them being partners for science lab, sitting next to him in math, talking about English books with him, doing homework with him after school. But no, she wouldn't get to experience any of that her first year.

_Lunch…_

Isabella took her pillow, gently placed it on her faced and groaned.


	2. New School, New Girl

**A/N – **What's up everyone! I'm excited to bring you all Chapter 2 of Lunch with Phineas (will refer to it as LwP from now on).

This took me so much longer than I had expected primarily because I struggled finding how exactly to begin the first day of the school year. Also worth saying that I've had World Cup fever practically all year and so, for anyone that's been following the tournament, I've been glued to the TV for the last 5 days. No, I don't have a problem; I've merely been on a bit of a soccer binge, leave me be. Jokes aside though, I'm glad to have this new chapter out. Apologies for the delay, I struggled on starting the day. However late tonight I had the creative juices flowing so I had to take advantage of that.

**Just to make sure you understand what this story is going to be about, it's primarily going to be progressing through lunch interactions. I don't plan on covering Isabella's, or Phineas's for that matter, day of school from beginning to end, day in and day out. However, that doesn't mean that you won't see things outside of school. I actually have a few ideas for events and such throughout the school year. That's just some brief info I want those of you who are viewing this second chapter to know. I would've put it in the summary but felt that it'd give things away prematurely. Either way, I hope you guys like the idea; if you have any suggestions for events that should take place throughout the year do let me know! I'm more than happy to listen and try to incorporate requests into this story.

Rant over, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please do drop a review letting me know what you think!

* * *

_Jeez, this World History textbook is enormous. And Mr. Santos wants us all to have it covered by tomorrow? Do they even make covers for textbooks this size? I'm going to have to ask Ma to help me cover it with a paper bag, this is ridiculously large. This Earth Science one isn't too bad I guess._

Isabella dropped the books in her arms down in front of her locker. The books hit the floor with a loud thud causing her to flinch. She looked around to see if the noise she caused disrupted any classes. The classrooms to her right were either closed or empty. When she turned to her left she saw a teacher at the doorway of the classroom nearest to her locker. Isabella silently mouthed 'sorry' and the teacher merely shook her head disapprovingly and closed the door to avoid any further disruptions.

Isabella sighed. _What a beautiful start to my day._ She would change her mind about her day a second later.

"Hey there beautiful," a grinning Phineas Flynn said as he walked up to Isabella.

"Hey there Phineas," Isabella, still new to their relationship, blushed. Phineas knelt down and picked up Isabella's text books while she opened her locker. He placed them inside and took the lock from her hand and closed her locker for her.

"Shall we be off to lunch?" Phineas chivalrously asked. Isabella nodded and smiled when Phineas grabbed her hand and led her towards the lunchroom.

*beep* *beep*

"Phineas, do you hear that?" Isabella asked, puzzled at the sudden noise. Phineas just continued to lead her towards the lunch room.

*beep* *beep*

Still no reaction from Phineas. Isabella looked behind her to see… absolutely nothing. The lockers and classrooms that lined the hallway were gone. Looking forward again she saw nothing again. It was just her and Phineas in a void. Isabella looked down to her hand to see Phineas' hand was no longer in her grasp. Looking back up, she saw no Phineas.

*beep* *beep*

_Oh I get it_

Isabella's eyes opened and she was greeted with a bright pink glow. The sun was shining through her window illuminating the inside, much to Isabella's displeasure as she covered her eyes. Her alarm clock continued to ring.

*beep* *beep*

"Okay, okay. I heard you," she groaned as she turned her alarm off. A knock came from her door.

"Isa? I'm going to the grocery store now because I forgot I had my doctor's appointment at noon. I left your breakfast at the table and your lunch money is on the counter. Don't forget!"

"Okay ma! Thank you!" Isabella said as her mother waived goodbye.

"Have a great first day mi niña!" Her mother called out as she made her way downstairs.

Isabella pulled herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh!" a frustrated Isabella exclaimed. Finding an outfit for the first day was proving harder than she had expected. Clothes were scattered all over her bed and there were still plenty of clothes in her closet she had yet to try.

_I want to look cute but I don't want to overdo it either. It's just the first day. The first day of freshman year… The first of four long years. _Isabella looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

**7:25 a.m.**

"Oh no." Isabella frantically dug through more clothes. The bus would be stopping by in 5 minutes.

"Uhmm… Well this looks cute. And if I wear it with this it'll make a nice combo. Oh! And I need my bow of course." Isabella finally picked out an outfit she was pleased with. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes quickly scanned her choice of clothes. She had on a white cap sleeve top that slightly hugged her torso, a skirt in her signature pink, a black belt tied the top and bottom pieces together, and white flip flops.

_Something is missing…_ Isabella eyed herself from head to toe.

"Oh that's right!" She went over to her drawer of many bows and picked out her favorite pink one. She tied her hair halfway down with the bow and nodded at herself in the mirror. Almost a second later she heard a honk from outside. Hey eyes widened.

_The bus!_

"Shoot!" Isabella grabbed her bag and dashed out of her bedroom. She rushed down the steps and locked her front door as quickly as she could before taking off for the bus. Once on the bus, she looked around for an open seat when all of a sudden a hand began to wave her over to an open seat. Isabella smiled at went to take her seat next to a familiar face.

"Are you ready for our first day chief?" An enthusiastic Gretchen asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Isabella responded as she looked up at the exact moment a certain red haired boy and his green haired brother stepped onto the bus.

"Morning Isabella, Gretchen," Phineas said as he passed by going towards the open seat two rows behind them. Ferb nodded hello as he passed by. Isabella sighed happily once they were out of earshot. Gretchen giggled at Isabella's reaction.

"Off to a good start I suppose?" Gretchen inquired to which Isabella simply nodded lightly.

* * *

"This textbook is bigger than I imagined it would be," Isabella told Ginger, who was in her Earth Science class, as they walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"Yeah it's a bit bulky but I can cope with it, no big deal. Mr. Damon makes the whole class worthwhile anyway, isn't he cute?"

"C'mon Ginger that's our teacher for the next 9 months, and it's just the first day! We don't even know what he's like as a teacher." Isabella emphasized. Ginger was having none of it however.

"Eh, I can't help it. I know a cute boy when I see one. Speaking of which… Hey Baljeet," Ginger greeted the genius with a wink as he walked past them.

"Oh," Baljeet chuckled, "hello! Enjoying yourselves? Exciting day today!"

"Baljeet it's just the first day of school," Isabella reminded him.

"Yes but it's the start to a whole new academic venture! I'm off to my locked before going to lunch, are either of you in second lunch?"

"I'm not," Ginger frowned, "but Isabella is."

"Oh great! I will try and find you in the cafeteria then," Baljeet said as he took off towards his locked. Ginger sighed delightfully.

"Such a cutie."

"Whatever you say Ginger," Isabella chuckled, "I'm going to my locker now, see you in seventh period!"

Isabella headed off down the hall to her locker as Ginger waved goodbye. Her locker, #237, was right in between #236 and #238, with the former being unoccupied apparently for there was no lock on it. The one to her right, #238, belonged to a lanky boy with brown hair. He wasn't anyone Isabella had met during middle school so she presumed that he was one of the many new students attending Danville High.

She opened her lock after two attempts, still getting used to the combination, and deposited her World History and Earth Science textbooks.

_These are a bit bigger than I had dreamt._

Isabella's phone vibrated as she closed her locker and placed her lock back on.

**In lunch by myself. Fourth row on your left when you walk in, all the way by the windows. See you soon.**

Isabella picked up her bag and practically jogged towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_Okay, fourth row on my left…_

Isabella made her way inside the cafeteria where all the upperclassmen had formed their groups at the lunch tables. The usual could be seen around the room, the jocks all huddled in one area with what appeared to be the populars around them. Small groups of friends were scattered about; Isabella saw Baljeet with a kid from her Earth Science class. She noted him to be intelligent just like Baljeet so she assumed he had made a new friend who shared similar interests.

Isabella turned her attention towards the left side of the cafeteria and it wasn't long before she spotted her favorite red head. Phineas wasn't alone however; there was a girl, back towards Isabella, who he was animatedly talking to. Isabella instinctively became wary and fixed her sights on this girl as she made her way towards the pair. As she got closer she heard giggling emanating from the girl in question which only fueled Isabella's fire.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella interjected in a tone that sounded more like an accusation was coming rather than a typical greeting. Phineas, oblivious as he is, didn't pick up on the change of tone. The girl sitting across from him, however, began to size up Isabella to which she Isabella promptly returned.

"Hey there Isabella!" Phineas said, unaware of the stare down the two girls were partaking in. "You look nice."

This complement was enough to catch Isabella's attention once more, to which the new girl noticed.

"Do you really think so?" Isabella questioned, on the verge of blushing.

Phineas nodded until the girl across from him finally broke in.

"So who's this Phin?"

_Phin?..._ That stuck a nerve and Isabella began staring the girl down again.

"This is Isabella, she's a close friend. Isabella, this is Giana. She's new here." Phineas introduced the two, still unaware to the feud that was developing right in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella," Giana said in a tone that Isabella wasn't too fond of.

"Likewise," she gladly returned with a similar tone. The two girls stared at each other while Phineas arbitrarily shuffled his hand about his backpack. Giana rose from the table allowing Isabella to see that the two of them were of similar height.

"Well Phineas, thanks for everything. I'm going to go meet up with a few girls I talked to during homeroom. See you two around," Giana said while waving goodbye to Phineas and staring at Isabella out of the corner of her eye.

Isabella stared at Giana briefly before taking her seat where Giana was sitting.

_What better place to be than directly across from Phineas? Well…_ Isabella briefly let her mind wander before Phineas's question snapped her out of it.

"How's your day been?"

"It's been good, I'm enjoying my classes so far," Isabella replied before turning the conversation in a new direction, "So, is Giana in any of your classes or…"

"Oh yeah! She's in my homeroom. She's new to Danville, her parents moved from a few towns over. She was born in Italy though and she lived there until she was 7." Phineas informed her.

"Oh really?" Isabella found herself saying, half interested and half curious about this new girl who suddenly became her apparent rival minutes ago.

"Yeah and so she happened to be in second lunch as well and came over to talk a bit. I told her a bit about our group of friends and what we do." Phineas's stomach growled when he finished talking. Isabella ditched all thoughts about Giana for the moment and giggled.

"Shall we go and see what they have to offer?" She offered.

"Let's!"

As the two made their way up to the line Isabella shuffled around in her purse and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I forgot my lunch money on the kitchen counter. My mom left it out for me but I must've forgotten it in my rush to get to the bus." Isabella informed him.

"Don't sweat it Isabella, I gotcha." Phineas told her. Isabella was grateful to say the least.

"Thank you Phineas," Isabella said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Phineas didn't object to this contact and smiled at her.

"No problem Isabella, let's see what they have," Phineas said as he led them towards the lunch line where they surveyed their options.

* * *

Quick note: We're going to be seeing a lot more of Isabella's 'rival' Giana as the story moves along. What do you think of the idea of a rival causing trouble for Isabella in her first year? It's going to be fun that's for sure. If you have any suggestions, or you want to see something in particular in the year, do let me know!

**One last thing,** the link to the art of Isabella wearing her outfit can be found in my profile. It's quite a nice piece by pink-Bowser over on deviantArt so go on and check it out if you're interested.

Hope you enjoyed, it's only going to get better from here. Do review and let me know what you think thus far, see you all in Chapter 3!


End file.
